Love and Lies
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 4*// " Whoa, whoa, whoa! " Trowa shouted, pictures in one hand and documents in the other as he raised them to silence everyone. " Are you trying to say that someone wants Heero dead? " \\ R&R plz....
1. ~*~Prologue/Chapter 1~*~The Earth deserv...

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing....*sobs* I'm so sorry Heero, Duo, Trowa...///_—˜  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories and also to those I cherish dearly....Ex: My devoted readers....if there are any out there...and my family....  
  
  
Summary: Well....this is Before Colony 130. What's happening later on in the prologue is... well, you're going to notice the last names so, I won't really go into it, but they're fighting because they have to....   
This obviously takes place WAYYYYY before our former GW pilots enter the picture, heck, they aren't even born yet...*frowns*, but... the two main people in the prologue aren't their fathers, but they are their grandfathers... pretty couky, huh? *nods* I know... but, I'll let you get on with the story.  
Another thing.... it's kind of the same thing as it was for my last fic : Truth or Consequence.... they don't know who they are. But it's like the first episode, only the GW know each other, the Peacecrafts know each other, but Sally Po and Wufei don't know each other yet. Sad *nods* I know....  
It's kind of....oh, what's the word...oh yeah, this fic is kind of an AU *frowns* I think that's how it's spelt...but, anywho, enjoy this fic....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
**Love and Lies**  
  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
**The Earth deserves no peace...**  
  
//BC 130\\  
  
The God of death and the Angel of death both went at it. They fought and they fought till the very end, until they were both laying on the ground, their clothes stained with each other's dark blood. The Angel of death looked over at the God of death and he suddenly sneered before snickering.  
  
" You can never win. Why don't you just give up now and let the Earth have the peace they deserve? Why must you be so heartless and cruel? ", The Angel of death demanded.  
  
The God of death snorted and slowly stood up, only to hunch over slightly as he wrapped an arm around his stomach, " It's you who'll never win. I want to make death happen, but you only want to preserve it. And for what reason? None! The Earth deserves no peace what-so-ever. Not with those damned Peacecrafts living..... "  
  
The Angel of death shook his head, his brown hair lay matted to the sides of his face, stained in his blood from a deep wound to the back of his head as his long gray wings folded and replaced themselves back into his back, " The Peacecrafts are gentle and caring people who only care about the Earth, not about themselves.....you have no right to go out and say such stuff about them.. ", he defended them.  
  
The God of Death snorted again and stretched out his long pitch black bat-like wings, " Well then? They should just let the Earth suffer then, instead of living in this.... harmony... ", he spat out the last word venomously as he bent down and picked up his scythe and held onto it firmly with two hands.  
  
" You're never going to learn are you? I don't want to kill you..... but if I must, then I must.... "  
  
" Bring it on and you'll only be bringing death upon the Earth and yourself... ", The God of Death warned.  
  
The Angel of death waved a hand through the air, " There's no time for such talk now. Now is the time I destroy you and make done with your evil ways Jin Maxwell..... you've said enough to talk the ear off the dead..... now, draw and let's get this over with... ", Ryu Lowe told him in a dark tone, his Prussian blue eyes narrowed as he swung his long, gold staff around in a full circle before catching it promptly and then charging at Jin head-on.  
  
Jin narrowed his cobalt blue eyes and quickly grabbed his sycthe in two hands and charged at Ryu. They met at the middle, their weapons causing sparks to fly about wildly as they clashed together. Ryu grimaced under the effort of having to push Jin away from him as Jin swiftly guided the long, dangerous looking sycthe into a deadly downfall upon the Angel of Death.  
  
Ryu and Jin both stumbled back, breathing hard, clutching their wounds that had reopened. Ryu's head shot up and he looked at Jin as he fall to the ground on a knee. Something wasn't right here. There was another presence that hung around in the air like thick fog that was stubborn and wouldn't go away.  
  
Jin felt Ryu's suspicion and he held himself up with the help of his sycthe, " W-what is it? "  
  
Ryu shook his head and closed his eyes as he stretched out his senses as far as they would go, yet he still couldn't feel anything or anyone. Jin watched Ryu and thought about killing him right then and there, but he decided against it, for it wouldn't quite fair.  
  
There was a light sound of tinkling silver bells that echoed around them. Ryu heard Jin gasp and he snapped his eyes open. He found a young woman with long flowing light sandy blonde hair and piercing violet eyes that seemed to see straight into his very soul. She outstretched a hand to him and beckoned for him to come to her.  
  
Jin swallowed thickly and watched as Ryu's eyes glazed over and slowly began to walk towards the strange woman. The woman blinked her almond shaped eyes and tilted her head to the side, " Come.... don't be afraid. Only be afraid of the death you will cause the Earth and yourself... ", she whispered in a soft, melodic voice.  
  
Ryu blinked and looked at the woman, " W-what do you mean...? "  
  
The woman looked at him and frowned lightly, " What I mean is, what you're doing now will kill the one who will only be able to restore peace to the Earth and the Colonies... "  
  
" C-colonies? What are they? ", Jin spoke up as he walked up to Ryu and stood beside him, using his sycthe to hold him up as his wounds began to bleed quickly and freely.  
  
" The Colonies are a place where life will grow. Besides for residing on the Earth, people will be able to live in metal-like homes that are located out in space. You will only kill off the ones who will be able to make those homes for the people of Earth... don't be so cruel... "  
  
Jin looked at the woman and watched in amazement as long white beautiful wings sprouted from her back and stood out proudly behind her, " W-what are you? "  
  
The woman smiled kindly as she looked at him, " I am called... the Angel of Peace... I am from the future. In a sixty-eight years, all will be gone... you will destroy my world if you continue to fight. Please, don't do it... just go back home to your families... "  
  
Ryu's eyes slowly closed and he slumped to the ground. Jin was at his side in an instant. He looked up at the woman and found that she was gone, " W-where'd she go...? ", he whispered in confusion and shock.  
  
Ryu groaned and brought a hand up to clutch the collar of Jin's black robe, " J-jin... go back to your family... tell them that everything's alright... "  
  
Jin shook his head and grabbed his friend's hand, " Ryu, you've been my best friend since nursery! I would never, EVER leave you to die... you got me? "  
  
Ryu flashed him a small, weak smile before closing his eyes and going completely still, " Whatever you say, Jin... whatever you say.... "  
  
***  
  
Times were different then, and they're different now. Five boys would be named peace keepers of the Earth and of the Colonies in the sectors L1 through L5. In about five years from now they will all be born and then abandoned in their life to be brought up by the scientists who grouped together to create Mobile machines known as the Gundams.  
  
Ryu Lowe and Jin Maxwell are both dead to the world, but not to their families. Their powers and ablilities have been passed on to other family members, but who? And how will we know?   
  
The 'real' Heero Yuy was assinated about five years ago and from then on, all chaos and hell broke out on the Colonies and the Earth. OZ attacked the Colonies and also parts of the Earth, but they were silenced one year from today by three unknown saviors.  
  
From then on, nothing has disturbed the Earth and the Colonies who are still healing to this very day. But... in thirteen years from now, all hell and chaos will break loose once again. Who will stop it from spreading? Who will save the Earth and Colonies as the previous saviors had saved them?  
  
Only five men will carry the weight of the world on their shoulders... but will they be able to restore peace to the Earth and the Colonies? Or, will they bring death and peace to the Earth and the Colonies after it's already been silenced by the saviors of the Earth and the Colonies?  
  
Only the battle that will bring peace and death will hold that decision for them and the rest of the people who inhabit the Earth and the Colonies.... and one woman....  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
** " It all burned to the ground.... " - Merle from Vision of Escaflowne (Episode #3)**  
  
//23 years later, AC 198\\  
  
*The Sanc Kingdom*  
  
" What do you want with us? ", a slightly scared and angered Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft demanded as she grabbed Relena's hand, and her husband's hand; Milliardo Peacecraft in her own trembling ones.   
  
The man standing in front of them sneered and cocked back the hammer on his gun. He pointed it straight at Noin's head, " Why should I tell you? ", he snarled.  
  
Milliardo growled lightly under his breath and then grimaced as the back of his head began to throb again. Relena Peacecraft stared at the man holding the gun with wide light blue eyes, " J-just let us go! We did nothing to you. Why must you do this? ", she asked in a trembling voice.  
  
The man holding the gun slowly brought the gun to Relena and pointed it at her head, " Just shut the hell up! Fucking Peacecrafts, I swear! You need to keep that hole in your face shut. Look at where it's gotten you! Execution... assination... you guys will never learn, will you? "  
  
Noin watched him and she pressed her lips together in a tight line before speaking again, " Who sent you? ", she demanded.  
  
The man whipped the gun over to her, aimed it quickly at her head, and then pulled the trigger. A loud scream escaped Relena's mouth and a loud gasp followed from Milliardo as Noin's dark eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped to the side, against Milliardo, blood trickling from the hole in her forehead down her nose and lips.  
  
Milliardo reached over with a trembling hand and gently caressed Noin's pale cheek, tears streaming down his cheeks as he closed his dark blue eyes and clenched his fists together. Relena watched Noin's lifeless body and then her brother's shaking fists that were clenched tightly.  
  
" N-noin.... no! You bastard!! ", Milliardo finally found his voice as his eyes snapped open and he glared at the man who had shot her.  
  
Milliardo then jumped up from the ground and lunged at the man who still held the gun in his head. Another man quickly jumped out from the shadows. He quickly unsheathed a sharp long knife that gleamed dangerously in the dim light hanging from the ceiling and stabbed it deep into Milliardo's chest as they met.  
  
Milliardo swung his arm out and his fist connected with the side of his face. The man cursed loudly and yanked the knife from Milliardo's chest and stabbed it into his chest again. Over and over. Steel piercing flesh until Milliardo was laying on the ground, bleeding from eight stab wounds to the chest.  
  
Relena brought her hands to her mouth to try and stifle her screams. Milliardo looked over at her, crimson trickling from his lips, and crimson beginning to create a large pool underneath his damaged body as he outstretched a hand to her.  
  
" S-survive.... ", Milliardo whispered in a strangled voice as his body began to tremble uncontrollably and then went completely still.  
  
Relena crawled over to her dead brother, tears streaming down her bruised cheek that had been injured before this all happened. She reached over and placed her brother's head in her lap, gently reaching down with trembling hands to softly and tenderly stroke the long platinum blonde tresses that would never ever have the wind flow through them.  
  
Relena then placed a hand over his eyes and gently closed them, before one of the men reached down and yanked her up. Relena struggled against him, but the more she struggled, the more he'd slap her in the face again.  
  
" Fry it all... ", the man who had killed Noin muttered before dragging Relena to a linen closet and throwing her inside the dark, small room.  
  
Relena sat curled up in a ball in the far corner of the little closet. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was all a dream and that she was going to awaken anytime soon. But she was mistaken when smoke began to slide into the little room from underneath the door.  
  
Relena stood up quickly and backed up againt the wall, shaking her head she muttered through her tears, " This can't b-be happening... I want out of it all! I don't want to be here... please, oh please! Won't anybody listen? Make it all stop, make it all go away.... "  
  
The smoke in the little room grew thicker and worse, causing Relena to double over and cough her brains out. There was a light clicking noise and the door to the linen closet slowly floated open, revealing the entire basement ablaze. Flames licked the walls and furniture hungrily, reaching for Relena as well as she slowly stepped out into the open.  
  
Relena placed a hand over her mouth and nose and ran for the stairs that would lead to the main floor of the Peacecraft manison. Once she was up on the main floor after tripping on the stairs a few times and bruising her legs and ankles, she quickly looked around and then took off down the hall that would lead her to the front door - to freedom.  
  
Relena was not even a few feet away from the front door which was wide open revealing the outside ablaze as well. She dropped to the ground clutching her stomach as she began to cough. Relena clamped her eyes shut against the stinging that had claimed them and began to crawl towards the door, using her hand against the floor to guide her.  
  
As soon as she felt the cold marble of the front step underneath her palm she breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stood up. Relena opened her eyes and took a trembling step forward to look at the disaterious scene in front of her. Three crosses stood standing in the ground, one leaning to the side, the other to the left and the other straight.  
  
Tied onto those crosses were her brother, her sister-in-law, and her foster mother, all gutted from the inside to the outside. Relena shook her head as she brought a hand to her mouth and pushed down the bile that was beginning to rise in her throat. She began to walk towards them slowly, taking small steps, stumbling every now and then.  
  
The flames that were ablaze outside of the Peacecraft mansion licked at Relena's clothes, but she didn't care. Why should she have to? Her entire family was dead. They were all assinated, and why? All because of the war for peace that only ended up bringing death upon the world.  
  
Relena's lower lip trembled as fresh tears fell down her cheeks, only to evaporate from the heat of the flames around her. She looked up at the sky and slowly fell to the ground on her knees. A strangled sob slipped past her lips followed closely by a wail of agony and anguish as she slammed her fists against the hard pavement.  
  
There was a loud snapping behind her that caused her to quickly jump up and whirl around to face whoever was there. No one was standing there, just flames. Relena sniffled lightly and broke down again as she began to walk around the burning Kingdom, stumbling and calling out her brother's name everynow and then....  
  
***  
  
The helicopter flew low to the ground of the burning Kingdom. A short man about the age of fifty looked at the driver of the helicopter through his small black googles and then pointed to a figure that was walking around.  
  
" There! She's there.... fly down so I can go and get her. ", he shouted at the driver over the whiring of the blades.  
  
The driver nodded his affirmation and then lowered the helicopter to the ground, setting it gently away from the flames. The snort man with the googles threw open the door and jumped out of the helicopter. He quickly walked towards Relena Peacecraft who was stumbling as she walked.  
  
Dr.J of the L1 Colony stopped in front of Relena and looked at her as she lifted her face to look at him, " Relena Peacecraft? ", he asked loudly over the roar of the flames.  
  
Relena nodded her head nimbly, " Y-yes. What do you want? You want to kill me too? Assinate me, perhaps? ", her usual soft voice now dripping heavily with sarcasm.  
  
Dr.J shook his head and outstretched his hand towards Relena who just stared at it with doubt and uncertainty in her frightened light blue eyes. Dr.J watched her, " Come now, my dear. Let's get you out of this mess.... will you come with me to my place? I could care for you until you were able to get back on your feet... I'm not going to hurt you, Relena. Please, you must believe me.... ", he assured her gently, yet firmly.  
  
Relena slowly stood up and reached out to grasp Dr.J's outstretched hand. As soon as their hands touched, Relena began to fall to the ground, but Dr.J wrapped an arm around her waist and held her up, allowing her to lean against him, so he could support most of her weight.  
  
" W-what's going to happen? ", Relena asked lightly in his ear as he helped her towards the awaiting helicopter.  
  
Dr.J smirked slightly and gave her hand a reassuring pat, " No need to worry, my dear. Everything will be fine. I won't let anything too bad happen to you... I'll keep you safe... "  
  
Relena closed her eyes against the pain of the only family she ever had now gone, against the pain that caused her head to throb, against the pain that made her ankles swollen, and against the pain of her bruised legs. Relena tried to shut out the world, the roar of the flames, the loud crumbling of the brick buildings that fell apart as they were brought in the path of the fire.  
  
Dr.J glanced over at Relena as he got her settled in the helicopter and watched as small tears spilled down her cheeks, gleaming in the bright light of the fires below them...  
  
***  
  
" ....the entire Peacecraft family was found murdered... all but one... ", the woman on the television reported into her microphone as she swept a hand behind her at the fire in the Sanc Kingdom that was being put out by firefighters as she spoke.  
  
" Murdered? All but one?! ", Dorothy Catalonia practically shouted as she jumped up from her chair and clicked the off button on the remote for the TV.  
  
" This is absurd! Stupid, pathetic! How could they all be dead? All except for one? Who could it be? ", she cried and wondered at the same time as she raked a hand through her long pale blonde tresses.  
  
" The Peacecrafts were all murdered? ", Trowa Barton's voice came from the doorway as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, Katherine Bloom standing beside him, a hand over her mouth at the news.  
  
Dorothy nodded slowly and then sighed heavily as she plopped back down into the chair she had previously jumped up from before, " Yes.... but who could be the one who's still alive? There has to one of them still out there.... the reporter said it herself... "  
  
Trowa nodded and slowly walked over to the window to gaze out at the gardens that Quartre Rabera Winner and Wufei Chang were walking in. He turned around and looked at Dorothy with deep green eyes and frowned lightly, " That's rather odd if you ask me. Do you think it was all staged so that only one of them would live and the others would die? Like... for instance, someone going over there - to the Sanc Kingdom - and killing all but one for one reason... "  
  
" What would that be Trowa? ", Katherine's soft voice spoke up from behind him as she walked farther into the room.  
  
Trowa looked at her, " What I'm thinking is that someone went over there to assinate all of them but one. The one who would have a special job... a special case... "  
  
Dorothy frowned deeply, " You're not making any sense, Trowa... "  
  
Katherine looked at Dorothy, " He is too... he's making perfect sense. You just weren't listening... "  
  
Dorothy quirked what appeared to be a gray eyebrow at the girl, " I am too listening, Ms. Bloom! It just doesn't seem like there's anybody stupid enough to go to the Sanc Kingdom and blow everyone off but one.... "  
  
Katherine's lips went together in a tight, and impatient line, " Whatever... There just might be one who would be stupid enough to do it... "  
  
Trowa and Dorothy both looked at Katherine, " What? ", Trowa asked, breaking the short minute of silence.  
  
" Heero Yuy... "  
  
***  
  
" Hey! Do you know what you're doing? ", Duo Maxwell's unsure voice hissed in Heero Yuy's left ear as he tugged on the end of his long, dark brown braid.  
  
Heero frowned deeply as he continued to fiddle with the wires, ' Red crosses blue, green crosses yellow, and orange crosses purple... ', he thought as he crossed the selected wires over each other.  
  
A beeping noise sounded overhead and Duo slapped hand to his forehead. Groaning, he complained, " That does it! We're dead and it's all your fault, Heero. what do you have to say for yourself? Remind me to make a place for you in hell.... it's just my invitation... "  
  
Heero snorted, " Hn... just be quiet already, will you?! You're the one who's going to get us in shit... ", he grumbled as he slid out from underneath the large computer and stood up to type something into the system that had turned itself on.  
  
Duo followed him and frowned as he scratched his head and then crossed his arms over his chest, " I still don't know how you do it? After three years of knowing you, I'll never understand how you can hack into such complicated things, Heero.. "  
  
The eighteen year old tuned him out. Heero tilted his head to the side and then cursed lightly under his breath as a red little note appeared in the far left corner of the large screen. He directed the mouse over to it and clicked on it, opening it, revealing the large print on the screen; Self Destruct in 5 mins....  
  
" Shit! Duo... we gotta move, now!! ", Heero shouted as he reached out, grabbed Duo's wrist and began to run from the run, dragging the protesting Duo Maxwell with him.  
  
" What the hell did you do? "  
  
Heero ignored him as he continued to run down the long hall, trying to find a way out before it all blew up and then collapsed on them. Duo frowned and wrentched his arm from Heero's deathgrip, " Will you answer me? ", he shouted at him.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped and Duo slammed into his back, " Whoa! ", Duo cried as he stumbled back a few feet.  
  
Heero blinked and scanned the dimly lit hall, " Hurry! This way... ", he hissed over his shoulder at Duo as he took off down the hall again and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Duo snorted and mumbled something about Heero being too panicky at times before he looked down at his watch and felt his heart stop. Thirty seconds was all they had left before it was hastalavista. Duo groaned loudly and took off after Heero in a dead run. He found Heero standing in front of a large metal door, his hand outstretched and placed flat against it.  
  
" Hey!? What's the deal? Why aren't you outside running from it all? ", Duo shouted at him as he ran up to him.  
  
Heero glanced over his shoulder at Duo and snorted, " Hn... there's no way out... "  
  
Duo blinked and then shook his head as he walked up to the door and looked at it, " There is too! How could there not be? "  
  
Heero shrugged and then reached out to type in a four digit code into the number pad on the side of the wall. The door slid open partially and then stopped. Duo stared at the small gap in between the floor and the door and sighed heavily in defeat, " We're never going to get out are we? We now have... ten seconds... ", he reminded Heero as he glanced down at his watch.  
  
Heero dropped to the ground on his stomach and squeezed his way through the small gap, " Come on! Hurry it up, will you? We haven't got all day... ", he called out as he stood up on the other side of the door and brushed himself off before taking cover from the building that was about to explode.  
  
Little beads of sweat began to roll down Duo's face as he dropped to his stomach on the ground and squeezed his own way through the little gap. Once he was outside, he jumped up and ran as fast as he could to where Heero was waving an arm at him, telling him to hurry.  
  
The entire ground shook beneath them and Duo stumbled and then lost his footing as he fell to the ground, his left cheek slamming up against it. Multiple explosions sounded out from behind him and Duo, after feeling the blasts vibrate through the ground, scrambled to his hands and knees and began to crawl frantically towards Heero.  
  
Heero frowned deeply as he watched the building quickly collapse to the ground in a huge heap of metal and stone. He shook his head and then plowed a hand through his dark brown hair that fell in front of his Prussian blue eyes, " I knew there was something up with it.. ", he muttered as Duo quickly stood up beside him and brushed himself off.  
  
" What do you mean? ", Duo asked as he began to pick small pieces of insulation from his dark brown hair, his deep cobalt blue eyes watching Heero's emotionless expression.  
  
Heero knitted his brows together, " This was all a bit set-up! "  
  
" How do you know? "  
  
" Think about it, Duo... there was no one else in that building except for us. Why is that? ", Heero pointed out.  
  
Duo quirked a dark brow and tilted his head to the side as he glanced back at the large pile of metal and stone, " Perhaps no one's working today and it's a big day off... ", he joked lightly.  
  
Heero sighed heavily and turned to head back towards the spaceport. Duo watched him go, " Hey? Where are you going now? "  
  
" Back to L1... why? ", Heero shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Duo frowned and shrugged as he followed, " I might as well go back to L2 then.... after, I grab something to eat... "  
  
***  
  
Dr.J tilted his head to the side as he watched Relena Peacecraft slowly sit up from the metal table. Her light blue eyes held confusion in them as she looked over at Dr.J to find him watching her.  
  
" W-what happened? Where am I? ", Relena demanded as she jumped down from the table to walk over to him.  
  
Dr.J smirked and clasped his hands behind his back, " You're where you belong, Relena... why? Is something the matter? "  
  
Relena nodded, " I don't remember ever coming here. Where exactly is here anyway? ", she asked as she looked around the laboratory.  
  
" You're on the L1 Colony... this is your home. This is where you will be staying for the rest of your training until you've fully completed it... ", Dr.J explained to her.  
  
" What is my name again? "  
  
" Relena... "  
  
" Oh... and how did I come to be here? "  
  
" You had a little... accident while you were training... ", Dr.J lied simply.  
  
Relena quirked an eyebrow, " Accident? What kind of accident? "  
  
Dr.J watched her through his small black googles, " Forget it for now. How about you go and grab your new clothes, which are sitting on the chair beside the table, and get changed? Then I'll get one of my assistances to show you around... "  
  
Relena nodded her head nimbly and turned to make her way towards the chair that held her clothes. When she turned around to ask the man a question concerning why she was brought here, she found no one. Only an empty room holding lots of strange machinery.  
  
Relena frowned and looked down at her clothes and then sighed heavily as she changed silently and then made her way towards the door to go meet this assistant of his that would show her around the facility...  
  
  
(A/N**: Well? Whatcha think? Do you like so far? Hmmm? *frowns and sighs* I'm trying, I'm trying...LOL. Please, bear with me... *waves* Well... Ja ne!! Until later on tonight when I have Chapter 2 up....)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I was told to assasinate you, Relena....

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing... nor do I make any kind of money from my stories...  
Dedication: To all who've been patient with me....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
  
*~*I was told to assasinate you, Relena...*~*  
  
Heero sighed heavily and gratefully as he arrived at Dr.J's laboratory in the L1 Colony from a three hour ride through space from Earth. He plowed a hand through his hair and stepped through the front metal sliding doors of the laboratory and slowly began to make his way towards his room.  
  
Heero reached behind him and pulled out his gun. He checked it to make sure it was fully loaded and after seeing for himself, he tucked it back into the back of his tight jeans, making sure that the handle was in easy reach. Heero watched as some of Dr.J's assistants walked past him as he slowly made his way down the dimly lit hall.  
  
" Ahh... Heero Yuy. I see you've finally come home.. ", Dr.J spoke from behind Heero as he walked towards him.  
  
Heero snorted and turned around to face the old man, " Well... we did what you and Solo wanted us to do, and that was to override the main system down in section 23190 on Earth. We did just that, but the building somehow blew up on us... ", he explained in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Dr.J scratched his jaw, " Hmm... very interesting. Well, I wouldn't know how that happened. But, onto more important things... I'd like you to meet a new student. I -- "  
  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa!! New... student? Who is he? ", Heero demanded, distaste already dripping with each word as he scowled deeply.  
  
Dr.J frowned, " Not a him, Heero... a SHE.... ", he corrected the young man gently.  
  
" Well? Does SHE have a name? Why is she here? "  
  
Dr.J cleared his throat, " Follow me... unless you don't... want to meet her... "  
  
Heero snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, " Hn... I might as well meet her. Sooner or later, I'm going to bump into her in the hallways or in the showers... "  
  
Dr.J nodded and brushed past him to quickly walk down the hall towards the library, " She's in here... unless she took off.... "  
  
Heero followed him because he wanted to know who this new soldier was. He wanted to see what she looked like, not that he gave a crap, but it was still important to know who an enemy was. Dr.J opened the doors and walked into the library, followed closely by a curious Heero Yuy.  
  
Dr.J found Relena sitting on a windowseat, her long well-toned legs incased in tight black leggings that she hugged to her chest. Her chin was resting on her bent knees as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
" Relena... are you alright, my dear? ", Dr.J asked lightly as he walked over to her, leaving Heero to stare at her, his Prussian blue eyes slightly wider then usual.  
  
Relena blinked out of her dreamworld and looked over at Dr.J. She shrugged lightly, " I'll live... ", was all she said in a cool monotone voice like Heero's before turning her attention on Heero himself.  
  
" Who are you? ", Relena demanded as she slid off the windowseat with cat-like grace.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes slightly, " The name's Heero Yuy. Who are you? ", he shot back.  
  
Dr.J looked at Relena, then at Heero, then back at Relena, " Now, now children. There's no need to fight like this. "  
  
They both ignored the doctor and continued to glare at each other. They both looked like they were ready to pounce on one another at any moment.  
  
" Name's Relena. Are you Dr.J's assistant? ", she asked him as she eyed him.  
  
' Ugh! Distasteful... jeans... very tight?! How the hell can he manage to walk in those? They hug every muscle... Loose green tank top... ha! Loose my ass... it's not loose, it clings to his upper torso muscles like a second skin practically... weird! This man had to be about my age, and Dr.J calls him an assistant!? ', Relena thought as she crinkled her small nose at the thought.  
  
Heero eyed her back, ' So, this is J's ner soldier? Hmph!! Rather... pathetic if you ask me. Look at her! She probably doesn't even know how to pilot a Gundam yet.... and he calls her a new soldier? I make a better soldier then this... weakling does. Look at her... her clothes... could they be any tighter? ', he thought as his eyes strayed on her breasts that were perfectly defined in the skin tight black sleeveless turtleneck.  
  
Dr.J looked at Heero's completely shocked expression, " Don't worry, my boy! You're just going to give her a short tour of our facilities and then you're going to show her to her quarters... "  
  
Relena smirked at Heero, " Oh... goodie!! ", she muttered loudly, her tone completely sarcastic.  
  
Heero looked at her and scowled as he narrowed his eyes again, " And... I'm doing this... why?! "  
  
Dr.J looked at Heero and then turned to leave, " Because... I think you two will make a perfect team.. ", he replied simply over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the sliding doors that led into the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Dorothy frowned lightly and looked at Quartre, " So... have you guys called Heero up yet? "  
  
Quartre Raberba Winner looked at Dorothy and nodded, " Yes. Trowa's doing that as we speak... ", he informed her lightly.  
  
Dorothy smiled gently at the Arabian and nodded, " That's a good thing to hear. I just still can't believe that they're all dead... "  
  
" But one, Dorothy... all, but one... ", he finished for her.  
  
" Who do you think got away? "  
  
Quartre shrugged lightly, " I'm not sure... remember, I don't know the Peacecrafts at all... only you do. "  
  
Dorothy frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, " Oh... poor Relena. Please let it have been Relena who escaped... ", she prayed outloud.  
  
" It's going to be alright, Dororthy... ", Quartre soothed her as he walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Dorothy shook her head, " It's not going to be alright! I've known Relena since we were very little... she's been like the sister that I never had... she can't be dead! She just can't be... ", she almost shouted as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Quartre bit his lip. He didn't like it when Dorothy cried or was sad. He brought her trembling body close to his and held her close and tight, smoothing back her pale blonde hair from her face and wiping away the tears the sparkled down her cheeks, " Hush... it's going to be alright, Dorothy. I swear to you... I don't think Miss Relena's dead.... ", he whispered against her temple.  
  
Dorothy buried her face in the crook of his neck and sniffled lightly as she wrapped her arms around and held him to her, " I hope you're right, Quartre... I hope you're right... "  
  
" Hey... what'd we miss? ", Trowa called from the doorway as he walked into the room.  
  
Catherine followed him into the room and went to sit down on the soft, leather couch, " Are you alright, Dorothy? "  
  
Dorothy lifted her head from Quartre's chest and looked at the other girl. She nodded, " Y-yes... please, you don't have to worry about me.. "  
  
Catherine smiled lightly, " You're a good friend, of course I'm going to worry about you... "  
  
Dorothy nodded, " I'm grateful, Catherine... very grateful. "  
  
Trowa looked into Quartre's aqua eyes and frowned, " I couldn't get through... "  
  
Dorothy looked at Trowa, " What do you mean? "  
  
Trowa directed his eyes to Dorothy's, " I couldn't get a secure line to the L1 Colony to contact Heero. I also tried his dorm on Earth, but all I got was his room mate... "  
  
Dorothy sighed heavily, " I guess she is dead.... "  
  
Quartre shook his head, " Don't go believing it just yet, Dorothy... we still can hope. "  
  
Catherine nodded, " Yeah... don't worry about it, Dorothy. Relena's still alive... and I'm pretty sure now, that Heero didn't kill her or the other Peacecrafts... "  
  
Dorothy frowned and nodded, not saying anything as she continued to stand in the security and confort of Quartre's arms.  
  
Trowa sighed and went to sit down beside Catherine. She leaned over and rested her head against his arm, " I really hope that Relena's alright... "  
  
***  
  
Heero groaned loudly and ran a hand over his face as Relena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, " Well? ", she asked impatiently.  
  
" Well what?! ", Heero snapped.  
  
Relena blinked and narrowed her eyes, " You were told to give me a tour of the L1 Colony and then show me to my room.... I expect that you're going to do it too! "  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and looked at her, " I'm sure you already know what's around this place anyway, so there's no need for me to have to show you. "  
  
Relena scratched her jaw lightly and then ran a hand through her long dark blonde hair, sending it back over her shoulders, " You have to though, Heero! I need to know where everything is... "  
  
Heero stared at her, " ....Hn.... "  
  
Relena sighed and threw her arms up into the air, letting out a little exasperated cry escape her lips as she marched towards the doors, clamping her hand onto Heero's left arm, just above the elbow, " Come on, Romeo!! ", she hissed as she began to drag him to the doors.  
  
Heero felt a strange current run from her hand through his body. He quickly wrenched his arm from her grasp and stopped. Relena whirled around to face him, hands on her curvy hips, " What the hell are you doing? Let's go... "  
  
Heero didn't say anything as he brushed past her and headed out into the hallway, leaving Relena to stare after him. He frowned in annoyance and slowed his pace to a halt, " Well? Let's go if you want to get this over with! ", he snapped at her over his shoulder, causing her to slowly walk towards him.  
  
Relena clasped her hands behind her back and walked beside Heero, her head down, " Fine! "  
  
Heero glanced over at her and then rolled his eyes as he began his tour of the L1 Colony laboratory. About half an hour later they stopped in front of her door, " Here is your... room... ", he coolly informed her as he glanced up at the number on the door.  
  
' Twenty-three... ', he thought.  
  
Relena looked at him and nodded, " I noticed... it's not like I haven't been here before. But... whatever, thank you, Heero Yuy for that little tour... that last half an hour. I'm going to retire now... goodbye... ", she said coolly as she left him to stare after her as she disappeared behind the sliding door to her room.  
  
***  
  
Dr.J sighed heavily as he sat down in his chair in his office. He scratched his balding head and then leaned his head back against the cushioned chair and closed his eyes behind the small black googles. The whoosing of his slid door caused him to open an eye and watch as Heero slowly walked into his office, a completely confused expression on his face.  
  
" What can I do for you, Heero? ", J asked lightly as he opened both his eyes and lifted his head from the back of the chair.  
  
Heero blinked and then snorted, " How and when did Relena become one of your... pupils? ", he demanded.  
  
Dr.J chuckled and then went serious, " You really want to know? "  
  
Heero nodded, " Yes. "  
  
Dr.J gestured to the chair in front of his large desk, " Sit... "  
  
Heero shook his head, " No... I prefer to stand... "  
  
Dr.J shrugged, " Your choice. But.... Relena's been brainwashed... "  
  
Heero blinked, " Excuse me? "  
  
Dr.J nodded, " Yes. I brainwashed her... "  
  
Heero slowly sank down into the chair that was once offered and leaned forward, " How? When? "  
  
" Just today actually. It was very early this morning when I heard about them going over to the Sanc Kingdom to assasinate the entire Peacecraft family, including her foster mother, and I hopped onto a shuttle that was on it's way to the Earth. I arrived at the Sanc Kingdom too late though... "  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, " Go on... "  
  
" I arrived a little late after lunch to find Relena stumbling around the Sanc Kingdom, calling out her brother's name everynow and then. It was on fire, and I also found her entire family tied to crosses in the front of the mansion of the Sanc Kingdom that, obviously her and her family once occupied. That's when I decided to take her in and do what I did to her... ", he explained.  
  
Heero frowned, " So... you brainwashed her? "  
  
J nodded, " Yes. I had to, Heero. She would've made an excellent Gundam Pilot... "  
  
" Why? She doesn't even probably know how to shoot a gun. "  
  
Dr.J shook his head, " That's not true... "  
  
" What do you mean by that? "  
  
" I implanted over three years of severe trainging into her mind.... after I brainwashed her that is... "  
  
Heero's eyebrows shot up in surprise, " How could you do that? It isn't right for her.... ", suddenly coming to her defense.  
  
Dr.J's thin, white brows came up, " Heero Yuy? Defending a girl who he's never met? "  
  
Heero snorted and waved away his surprise, " I'm not defending her, I'm just saying that it's not right for you to have gone and done what you did. "  
  
" Does it really matter, Heero? It shouldn't matter to you at all... "  
  
Heero looked down at the ground through the crack in his legs, " Whatever.... "  
  
Dr.J watched the young man, " What's the matter, Heero? "  
  
Heero shook his head, " Nothing really... just wondering why she's so... cold, and emotionless... "  
  
" Like you? ", Dr.J said with a light chuckle.  
  
Heero's head snapped up and he glared at the doctor, " Yeah... I guess you could say that... "  
  
" Yeah... she's like you basically, only she hasn't had as much training as you have had. Please... don't you go and tell her who she really is, it'll ruin it all. "  
  
Heero stood up from his chair and went to leave the room, " Sure... you said she was Peacecraft... am I right? "  
  
Dr.J nodded, " Yes... only the Peacecrafts live in the Sanc Kingdom... ", he pointed out.  
  
Heero nodded once and left the room in silence...  
  
***  
  
The room was quiet as he entered it and moved silently through the shadows to his laptop that rested on his desk in the far corner of the large room. Heero sat down in the chair and flipped it on. He sighed lightly and scratched his head as he waited for his laptop to warm up.  
  
' So... she's not exactly a soldier as I had suspected... '  
  
The dark room was dimly lit up from the glare of light that the screen gave off. Heero reached down and began to go onto the search to find out who Relena Peacecraft really was. He typed in her name and waited impatiently for the stats to pop up on the screen. When they finally did, seconds later, he slowly read them outloud in a quiet voice to himself.  
  
Name: Relena Peacecraft  
Age: 17 years old  
Eye Colour: Light blue  
Hair Colour: Dark Blonde  
Height: 5'3''  
Weight: 104 lbs  
Background: Relena is the daughter of the deceased King Peacecraft, the leader of the fallen Sanc Kingdom. After her parents assassination, she was adopted by Mr. Darlian; a rich peace ambassador, who had been an aide of King Peacecraft. Mr. Darlian was assassinated on Relena's second trip to the Colonies, and it was then when he revealed her realidentity to her with his last breaths.  
Current Status: Queen of the World, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Citizen  
  
  
Heero frowned deeply and his eyes strayed on the status; Queen of the World, " Well... would you look at that? Queen of the World... ", he muttered under his breath. " But... now, she's called the Bitch Queen of the World in my books... "  
  
There was a light flashing in the right far bottom corner of his screen as a little noise floated through the speakers, " You've got mail! "  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow and clicked on it. Duo's grim face came onto the screen and he looked at Heero, " How you doing, Heero? ", he asked as he waved a hand in the air at him.  
  
Heero snorted and glared at him, " Bad... pissed at the moment. Why would you care? ", he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Duo frowned, " Because... you're a friend! Duh!! But... why are you pissed? "  
  
" Why did you call? ", Heero retorted.  
  
Duo's eyes shot up in the air and he whistled, low and deep, " Wow... something's really eating at you. I called because Solo has a little job for us... "  
  
Heero looked at him, suddenly uninterested, " And what would that be now, Duo? It's not some big set-up now is it? "  
  
Duo shook his head, " No... I don't think this one is. It's not that hard to do either.... unless we have to get rid of the body and blood... ", he added in a low voice.  
  
Heero's dark brows shot up in surprise, " Go on.... "  
  
" Solo wants us to find and assasinate Relena Peacecraft.... "  
  
Heero jumped up from his chair, whipped out his gun and held it clutched in one hand at his side, " Let me on this one... I'll have it done by morning. "  
  
Duo blinked, completely startled, " W-what?! How? "  
  
Heero suddenly smirked at him, " She's here... with me on L1... ", he replied simply.  
  
***  
  
Relena sighed in relief as she plops down on the soft mattress covered Queen-sized bed. She closed her eyes and then opened them again as she stood up from the bed and walked over to her computer on her new desk in the corner of her own room. She sat down on the chair and reached out to turn it on. The sliding doors behind her quickly whoosed open and then whoosed closed as someone silently crept into the room.  
  
Relena suddenly stood up from her chair, but then froze as the hammer of a gun was cocked back. She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, " I know who you are... and I suggest you leave immediately if you value your life. ", she hissed.  
  
The was a light, low, evil-like chuckling that caused Relena to whirl around and face the person holding the gun pointed at her chest. Relena's mouth fell open and she stared at Heero Yuy with wide eyes, " H-heero!? What the hell are you doing here? With a gun a pointed at me too! ", she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Heero snorted, " Hn... I'm just doing what I was told to do... ", he replied simply in his monotone voice that she hated so much.  
  
Relena frowned, " And what was that, Heero? ", she asked, eyeing the gun, already knowing his answer.  
  
" I was told to assasinate you, Relena... that's my mission, and I'm going to complete it. ", Heero replied confidently.  
  
Relena snorted. She lashed out her foot and kicked the computer chair away and quickly charged at Heero. There was a loud bang that filled the room, followed closely by a loud whissing sound that flew past Relena's ear. The sound of cracking glass caused Relena to groan outloud as the bullet entered Relena's computer screen, causing the room to go in semi-darkness, the only thing providing light was the full moon the shone brightly into her room.  
  
Heero quickly cocked the hammer back again and pointed the gun at Relena's chest as she practically standing right in front of him. He pulled the trigger and watched as her face contorted into a mask of pain...  
  
(A/N**: *waves* .... hehehe.... have fun trying to figure out what happens now... MWUAHAHAHA, I'm sooo evil, I know, I know.... *laughs evilly again before exiting the building* )  
  
  
  



	3. Troubles?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _GundamWing©_ and nor do I make any profits from my stories.....

_Dedication:_ To all who are being **very** patient with me at the moment and to those who are loving me more and more each day....

Love and Lies

_Author's Note:_ **IMPORTANT!!!**.... first part of this chapter contains material that is Rater _NC-17_.... if you cannot handle such content or material... leave now, for you have been warned....

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

~**Chapter 3**~

^^_Problems?_^^ 

Relena grunted loudly as she felt the bullet enter her shoulder, only to shoot out from behind and then embed itself into the wall the stood behind her. She gritted her teeth against the sudden pain that flared to life in her shoulder, up the left side of her neck, and throughout her entire left arm as she tackled Heero hard, knocking the gun from his hand and then sending him to the ground, flat on his back.

Relena quickly straddled him, grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, trying to ignore the pain in her left upper side as she leaned down and glared at him.

Breathing heavily from the pain, she gasped at him, " _Why_ are you here? Haven't you heard of being invited? "

Heero was slightly taken aback by her sudden bout of strength. When he first saw her, he thought she was just a _weak_ soldier, but... he was completely mistaken. Relena's grip on his wrists were strong and sure and Heero began to squirm beneath her, trying to get free so he could attempt to kill her again.

Heero narrowed his Prussian blue eyes that held a deep storm that brewed to life and he jutted out his strong looking chin.

" Wouldn't _you_ like to get some... and why _should_ I tell you? ", he retorted, never tearing his eyes from hers.

" Tell me! Who sent you?! ", she demanded through clenched teeth.

" Someone wants _you_ dead and I'm _going_ to get that mission done... ", Heero growled as he roughly bucked his hips against hers, catching her by complete surprise.

Relena's grip on Heero's wrists loosened and Heero took the oppertunity by throwing off her hands, reaching down to grab her hips and then in one swift, full motion he flipped her onto her back as he straddled her and grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head this time.

Relena yelped out in pain and disgust as she actually felt the muscle in her shuolder tears and as she heard it in her ears as it rubbed up against the bone. Her head hit the ground hard and bounced twice. Heero sneered at her and then lowered his face close to hers.

" Now... what are you going to do? How will you get yourself out of this mess? "

Relena groaned and blinked away the spots of colour that danced before her eyes as she closed them and turned her head to the side.

_' All that training, Dr.J.... was a waste! I'm so sorry... '_, Relena silently apologized.

Heero looked down at her face and the side of her neck. A sudden urge deep down screamed at him to do something, but what? He then gave a light shrug and slowly lowered his face to her neck. Relena, sensing the sudden movement, opened her eyes and stared at the closed closet door that faced her. She went completely still beneath him, not knowing what to do, for she couldn't remember ever being in a situation like this.

" W-what are you doing? ", Relena hissed.

Heero ignored her. He leaned in closer to her neck and inhaled greedily the scent of flowers, but _which_ ones? His tongue slowly flicked past his lips to softly lap Relena's smooth skin once, almost as if he were tasting her, but then he pressed his lips fully to her neck and kissed her once before drawing back, as if he were suddenly afraid of the emotions and feelings that suddenly came to life inside of him.

Relena swallowed thickly and then bucked her hips against his, " _Get_ off, Heero! Don't do this... you don't know what you're even doing _and_ you don't know what you're going to get yourself into! "

Heero smirked and the brought his mouth down to her neck again, as if suddenly wanting to taste more of the smooth flesh that was beginning to excite him. He began to plant soft, almost tender kisses down her vulnerable neck to her collarbone, where he felt her squirm more and more with each kiss.

" And... if I _don't_ get off? What will you do them? ", Heero finally replied against her neck as he began to kiss along her jawline.

" I-I'll scream... really loud! ", she threatened lamely.

Heero snorted,pushing himself down harder onto her lower half, " Good luck, Relena... you're _going_ to need it.. ", he whispered, his deep voice taking on a tone of huskiness.

Relena pursed her lips, snapped her head around and opened her mouth to let out a loud scream, but Heero immediately pressed his lips to her, silencing her completely.

His eyes opened and he stared down into Relena's wide ones before closing them. Something burned deep within the bluey depths.

Determination? Hunger? Passion? _Need?_

Relena didn't close her eyes, nor did she return his kiss. She felt his tongue, warm, soft, inviting, demanding, almost begging her as it caressed her lower lip, seeking entry which was not given. Heero pulled his tongue back and then thrusted it into her mouth, easily slipping past her soft lips to rub up against her own tongue.

Relena's body suddenly arch forward, the tops of her breasts rubbing up against Heero's chest, which caused him to groan lightly as the contact took place. One of Heero's hands disappeared from one of her wrists to slide down it. He slowly trailed his hand down her arm until it came to a rest cupping her breast.

Suddenly without warning, Heero squeezed hard, kneading the full, round breast in his hand until he had the hard nipple pinched tightly between forefinger and thumb as he rolled it back and forward, extracting muffled moans from of surprise and hurt the woman held captive underneath him.

Heero tore his mouth from Relena's and kissed along her neck before making his way to her breast that he once held captive with a forefinger and thumb. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he began to suckle her through the fabric of her turtleneck, lapping the nipple while he suckled hard now.

Relena uttered a moan and then bucked her hips against him, " Uhh... H-heero... _stop!_ N-no more... uhh... ", she moaned as she felt his hand slip from her wrist.

Heero slipped an arm underneath her back and lifted her up into a sitting position, the breast still being held captive in his mouth. Relena's injured arm fell to the ground limply as she _actually_ allowed Heero to pull her up effortlessly into a sitting position, _actually_ allowed him to do all these things to her.

Heero suddenly placed the nipple between his teeth and bite down hard, but not hard enough to pierce the flesh, just hard enough to bruise. Relena threw her head back and moaned as she reached out with her uninjured hand and tangled it in his dark brown hair, pressing his head farther onto her breast, telling him, _demanding_ him to take more.

_What the hell was she doing?_

Stars began to dance around in her mind and in front of her eyes and this time, she couldn't push them away. Relena closed her eyes and kept her head thrown back, allowing Heero to continue what he was doing. Heero frowned lightly against her breast and then suddenly pulled away to look at her, head thrown back, slight grimace and slight look of pleasure on her face.

Heero watched her the whole time as he reached down and tugged at the bottom half of her turtleneck, hoping to get it over her head so he could keep exploring. Relena's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

" H-heero... _no_ more.... ", she begged.

She was in pain and she didn't want to do this now. _Not ever!_ Heero blinked and ignored her plea. He continued to bring her shirt up, over her bra covered breasts now. Relena reclosed her eyes and suddenly lashed out at him, her fist connecting with the side of his face harshly, the hollow sound echoing throughout the dead quiet room now.

Relena's eyes flew open and she looked at Heero who stared at her, completely shocked at what she just did. He blinked and then suddenly looked like he was going to hit her back only twice as hard, but he had somehow managed to stop himself. Instead of hitting her, he ripped the shirt from her body and stared down at the wound that he had given her eariler.

Dry blood decorated her shoulder and trickled down her side. The carpet beneath them was beginning to grow crimson. Relena swallowed thickly and closed her eyes as she felt Heero's wandering gaze go over her body, taking in everything as if it were amazing to him - in other words?

It was...

Heero reached up behind her and found the clasp for her bra easily and he undid it one-handed. He quickly slipped the straps from her shoulders and then arms before he tossed it over his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side as he silently studied the rosy pink nipples, and creamy coloured skin.

Relena blinked and tried to keep her eyes open as she watched Heero through half lidded eyes. The arm that he had behind her, pushed down on her back, arching it, bringing her other breast directly into his mouth this time. A tremor of pleasure caused her to tremble violently as she actually felt his tongue taste her flesh, felt his lips moving up and down over the flesh of her breast as he suckled her harder this time.

Heero pulled her onto his lap, overtop his stiff member that was straining badly against his pants. Relena, for some reason, she didn't know why, immediately pushed down on it, causing Heero to groan loudly against her breast. He stopped suckling for a few seconds so he could contain himself.

After he had contained himself, Relena pushed down again, only harder this time, causing Heero to press her bare stomach to his clothed one, bringing her breast farther into his mouth. His other hand slid down her stomach to caress the insides of her thighs, rubbing his fingers over her wet womanhood hard, as if wanting access to that area as well.

Relena shook her head, " N-not yet.... ", she murmured as she slowly, somehow began to rock his hand, began to rock him entirely.

Heero pulled his mouth from her breast and rested his forehead against her shoulder, panting heavily as she continued to rock him harder and faster now.

" R-relena... enough... uhh... _stop!_ "

Relena shook her head and managed to wrap her arms around him as she continued her rocking, not letting him win this. He started it, and now... he was going to finish it. Heero suddenly pushed her from him and she fell back onto the floor, hair flared out over her head, arms laying beside the head, eyes closed, lips being licked by her tongue as she tried to rid them of the sudden dryness.

Heero crawled towards her and over her. He looked down at her and then ran his tongue over his lips, " So... you want this don't you? What did I tell you? ", he murmured softly, smirking.

Relena opened her eyes and blinked trying to rid her vision of the three Heero Yuy's she now saw. She shook her head, " I-it's your fault anyway, H-heero... you started it... so now.. ", she couldn't go on.

" So now I'm going to have to finish it... I think I realized that already, Relena... ", his reply came out somewhat soft and somewhat harsh. " It's going to hurt, you know... "

Relena waved a hand through the air and it stopped as it hit Heero's shoulder, " I.. I know.... I don't care... "

Heero snorted, " You do _too_ care.... you just won't admit it! ", he whispered, letting a hint of deep huskiness enter his voice as he lowered his body to hers, rubbing his lower half against hers, causing her to arch her back, making him have easier access for after.

Relena blinked hard and then looked up at Heero's expression of pure pleasure. She felt his bulge rub against her and she waited for him to do it one more time before she did the unexpectable. She brought her knee up and kneed him crudely, extracting a loud groan of pain as he fell to the side, doubled over, curled up.

Relena slowly pulled herself off the ground, went to grab a shirt from her dresser and cover herself as she left the room, leaving him to lay on the ground groaning loudly as she made her way down to the showers...

__

~~~~~*~~~~~

" What do you think he meant by that? ", Dorothy asked Trowa as she watched Wufei walk away from the mansion.

Trowa frowned, crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, " I'm not sure. I think what he meant by him going to go get him was that he's going to get Heero... "

" From L1 Colony?! "

Trowa nodded, " If that's where he is, then yes... "

" But... why? "

" I'm not sure, Dorothy. My only guess is to talk to him about this Peacecraft situation... "

" Hmm... "

" But... why would he even care about it? He rarely cares about anything... why this? ", Catherine asked as she slowly walked into the room, two cups of steaming hot chocolate in her hands.

Trow turned from the window and shrugged, " I don't know how his mind works... same thing with Heero... ", he replied as he was handed the cup.

Catherine crossed the room and sat down in one of the large baby blue armchairs, sitting beside the far Eastside window, " We all don't know what goes on in that mind of his... ", she murmured as she slowly and cautiously sipped her chocolate.

Dorothy frowned lightly as she watched the other girl until Quarte walked into the room and then stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the look of worry in Trowa's deep, dark green eye. He glanced over at Dorothy who watched him closely.

" What'd I miss? ", Quartre asked gently as he crossed his arms over his chest and walked to stand in the middle of the room.

Dorothy waved a hand through the air, " Not much... only that Wufei went off to the L1 Colony to go pick up Heero... "

Quartre blinked and then looked at Trowa's turned back, " Is this true? "

Trowa turned around and looked at him. He nodded, " Yes. He's gone to the L1 Colony to pick up Heero Yuy to bring him here to discuss the situation with the Peacecrafts... "

Quartre's blonde brows knitted together deeply as he ran a hand over his face and then raked it through his hair, " But... h-he _can't!!_ "

Dorothy, Catherine and Trowa all stared at Quartre, surprised looks on their faces from his sudden outburst, " Why not, Quartre? ", Trowa spoke up.

Quarte sighed heavily and walked over to the couch where he threw himself into it, " It has to do with Earth, Trowa.... ", he murmured softly as he sat forward, grounding his palms into his eyes.

"We're not catching you, Quartre... ", Catherine softly replied as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Trowa's side.

Quartre nodded, " Of course you wouldn't.... "

"Then explain to us what this has to do with Earth? ", Dorothy asked gently as she walked up to him and knelt down in front of him.

Quartre looked at her and sighed heavily as he glanced about the room at the other two solemn, dull, worried looking expressions of his friends, " Alright... alright. If Wufei brings Heero to Earth from the L1 Colony... let me put this in easier format -- we won't be around to see tomorrow... "

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

Relena quickly shot her head out from around a corner as she tried to sneak by the other scientists running around the L1 Colony Laboratory. Her front was covered, but her back wasn't. The only thing that covered her backwound was her long hair that was already soaked in her blood as it was

_' Great... just great! How the hell am I suppose to get out of this one now? Thanks a lot, Heero... '_, she thought to herself as she glanced over her shoulder before quickly walking down the now empty hall towards the showers.

She quickly pushed the door to the showers open and glanced around to see if anyone was around.

Relena was grateful that there was no one.

Relena quickly walked farther into the bathroom and grabbed two towels off the shelves as she dropped the blood soaked shirt to the ground and stepped into the large shower stall. Once inside, Relena leaned back against the cool tile wall and grimaced as her shoulder came in contact with it.

" Man... this is going to hurt... ", she groaned as she threw the towels over the open top of the stall door.

Relena then quickly stripped herself of her pants and underwear before reaching out to turn on the water to full blast and warm. She closed her eyes and stood underneath the water, her head arched back as she hugged her uninjured arm to her chest.

She tried to wash him off, tried to get his touch that seemed to set her blood on fire with passion off, but it was no use, she could still even feel his mouth on her neck, her lips, her breasts everywhere.

The blood from her wound continued to trickle down her left breast and down the back and front of her arm. As it trickled down her body, it mingled with the water, sliding down to disappear into the drain underneath her feet. Relena closed her eyes and grimaced lightly as she sucked in a sharp breath, spots of different colours dancing in front of her eyelids, to and fro.

She slowly backed up until her entire body was pressed against the wall. The water continued to pelt her as she she slowly slid down the length of the wall. As soon as her bum touched the wet showerfloor, her knees unbent themselves and laid out straight in front of her as she draped her uninjuried arm over her thighs, the injured one hanging limply on the ground beside her.

Relena's head rolled to the side and a small river of crimson trickled from the corner of her pale lips.

To the left and from all around, Relena could hear gunshots and screaming as she found herself running, but... running from who? And to _where?_

There was a loud cry of pain to her left, a shout for help to her right and in front of her, the shot of a gun rang out. Relena felt her legs jerk as she began to have a hard time trying to breath. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't, something was keeping them from opening, but what?

There was a bright light in front of her and Relena tried to squeeze her eyes shut againt the pain that the harsh glare brought upon her. A soft voice called out her name, a deep masculine tone hinting clearly, calling out to her to go into the light, to join him. Relena wanted to go, but something was weighing her down.

Her left side felt completely numb, had no feeling what-so-ever to it. Relena opened her eyes and found herself in a world where there was no water pelting her at full blast. Only air that was heavy to breath in, so heavy that she ended up falling to the ground on her knees, clutching her throat as she began to choke and cough heavily.

Relena felt a burning sensation in the back of her eyes and tears quickly brimmed them and eventually slid out from beneath her lashes that lay fanned out on her cheeks nicely. She forced herself to open her eyes, to see what was around her, what was causing her eyes to water, her throat to close up on her and the sudden heat from all around.

She blinked a few times, blinked away the burning sensation, blinked away the tears and brought her eyes up to find herself staring at three bodies hanging from crosses. Her brow crinkled together in a deep frown as she slowly stood up and looked at the three mutilated bodies. Relena blinked again and tilted her head to the side as she studied the unrecognizable faces.

_' Who could this people be? Where am I?_, Relena thought as she whirled around slowly to look around at her surroundings. _' This looks nothing like the Laboratory... w-what's going on? It's his fault! Heero probably slipped me a drug or something... maybe the bullet was poisonious... '_

The man hanging from the middle cross, his body jerked and his head lifted from it's resting place on his chest. He looked at Relena, who stood in front of him, her back to him. He opened his mouth and then suddenly closed it as he tried to struggle against his bounds.

_' Relena.... come back to us.... come save us... '_, the man whispered softly to her, watching her as she froze completely from the sound of his voice.

Relena froze, went rigid and stiff, erect. She blinked and swallowed thickly as she slowly turned around to face who was talking to her. When her eyes came to a rest upon the man staring at her with eyeless sockets, she tooka large step back and screamed loud and clear as she brought her hands to her mouth.

The man looked at her and grinned a toothless grin as he shrugged his fleshless shoulder, _' You have nothing to be afraid of, Relena... I'm not going to hurt you... I'm only here to guide you into the light... '_, he replied softly.

Relena shook her head hard, " No! I _don't_ want to go with you... you're _not_ real... I don't know you.. you're not even _alive!_ ", she shouted to him as she took another step back.

The man sadly shook his head, _' If only you'd had stayed where they had put you... if only you had died... '_

Relena knitted her brows together, " A-are you talking about the accident that had almost killed me in the laboratory? That was an accident... I wasn't meant to die.. and I don't think anybody put me there... "

The man snorted, _' You're suppose to be **dead!!** Just like the rest of us hanging on these crosses. You were suppose to be assinated with all the other Peacecrafts... '_

Relena shook her head, " I don't know any Peacecrafts, nor am I one of them! I'm leaving.. this isn't where I'm suppose to be... ", she murmured as she turned on her heel and stalked away from the man.

_' You're going to regret leaving, Relena... you're going to regret **not** dying.... '_, the man shouted out to her retreating figrue.

Relena shook her head hard and continued to walk foward, completely ignoring what he was saying to her.

_' None of it's true, Relena... don't worry yourself about it. Just go back to Dr. J's Laboratory and sleep... take a nice... long nap.. '_, she assured herself as the scenery around her disappeared to that of darkness, complete and utter darkness.

There was a sharp stabbing of pain in her right side and she felt her legs buckle out from underneath her. Relena crumpled to the ground, crying out as her left shoulder hit the ground first, hard and uncomforting. She tried to sit up, but it was like the gravity had suddenly tripled, causing her body to lay sprawled out and plastered to the ground.

She blinked a few times and then felt her eyes water as tears of frustration brimmed them while she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself off the ground. She laid there for a few minutes, not moving, not speaking, just... sobbing like a small child who was helpless.

_' Heero... '_, she called out silently as she closed her eyes and continued to sob, trying to ignoe the throbbing in her left shoulder.

A few minutes later, the name was ripped from her throat as Relena screamed it outloud, as loud as she was allowed, as loud as she could, would. She had expected him to come to her aide but, would he - mister heartless and cold - actually do so? For _her?_

Nothing happened and Relena was left all alone in the darkness with... an arm and shoulder that was throbbing incredibly now and a slightly broken heart for she was truely alone in the world... but for _how_ long? 

~~~~~*~~~~~

He froze. The scream that sounded so... alone, so... frightened echoed off the walls of the laboratory, scaring the crap out of everyone who travelled through the hallways.

Heero frowned and then shook his head as he continued to walk through the hall towards Dr. J's office. He found the old mad scientist sitting at his desk with his head bowed deeply, his hands over his ears. As soon as Heero walked through the sliding doors, Dr. J looked up at the young man and noticed the frown on his face and look of coldness in his eyes.

" What is it, Heero? ", Dr. J asked tiredly.

Heero frowned deeper and shook his head, " Nothing... I was just thinking... "

" About that scream that rang throughout the laboratory? ", Dr. J asked.

" You heard it too? ", Heero muttered as he plopped down into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Dr. J snorted, " Good God, man! Who couldn't hear a scream like that echo? "

Heero sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair. Everything that had happened earlier in Relena's room played over and over in his mind everytime he blinked or closed his eyes for a second.

Dr. J studied Heero's confused expression, " What's the matter, my boy? "

Heero looked up and shook his head, " Nothing... don't worry about it. ", he replied curtly.

Dr. J blinked, " Where's Relena? "

Heero stared at the old man and was completely at loss of words.

Dr. J now sat up straight in his black leather plush chair and searched Heero's expressionless face for an answer, " Where's Relena, Heero? You didn't kill her off just yet... did you? "

_' That scream.... the voice.... Relena? '_

" _Heero?!_ Answer me... did you or did you not kill of Relena Peacecraft? ", Dr. J demanded as he leaned towards Heero.

Heero looked at Dr. J and then jumped up from his chair, sudden strange emotions cutting his thoughts from his brain as the chair toppled to the ground with a loud _clang_. Heero was out of the room before Dr. J could even protest, running down the halls towards her bedroom, praying for something that he would never be caught praying for in his entire life as he raced time...

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

(_Author's Note:_ I'm _so_ sorry this is taking **really** long! I'm having troubles with school and I'm starting to get lazy because I don't really have _that_ much school left... there's about nineteen days left of school... _" School's out for summer! School's out forever.... No more teachers, no more books, no more pencils, dirty looks... " - Alice Cooper; School's out for Summmer_. But!! I can promise you that this summer I'm booked as FREE, so that means, STORIES, STORIES, STORIES!!! That means that it'll be storytelling ALL summer... hee hee! *giggles* I hope you liked this chapter... and I _really_ am sorry that it's taking so long. If you have any questions or comments that you'd like to send personally, drop me a line @ [][1]

   [1]: mailto:jaheira41@hotmail.com



	4. Double the prey, double the dough

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Gundam Wing©_.... Gundam Wing strictly belongs to Bandai and Sunrise...

_Dedication:_ To all who love Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton... _YOU ALL RULE!!!!_

_~~~~*~~~~_

~~_Chapter 4_~~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Double the prey, double the dough_~

" I see no point in bringing him back. I mean... why? " one of the pilots asked suddenly, glancing back at Wufei from over their shoulder.

Wufei wrinkled his nose, " Just fly this thing there... no questions... "

" Alright.. "

Wufei turned his head to the side, staring out at the stars and blackness that swept past them as they flew towards the L1 Colony. He frowned lightly and then sighed heavily.

_' Maybe I shouldn't be doing this... what could possibly happen to Earth if I brought Heero back with me... '_

_~~~~*~~~~_

Trowa blinked and then frowned lightly at Quatre, " What exactly do you mean by that? We aren't going to be around to see tomorrow? "

Dorothy licked her lips and nodded, " Yes, what exactly did you mean... "

" I'm scared now, you guys... " Catherine whispered, shrinking back into her chair.

Trowa walked across the room and sat down beside her, bringing her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, " Don't be. We'll keep you safe... "

" If we can keep ourselves safe first, Trowa... " Quatre spoke up finally, glancing over at him.

Trowa's frown from before deepened, " Now what the hell is that suppose to mean, Quatre?! We're not going to die or something just because Heero's going to be coming here... "

Quatre jerked his left brow up in question, " Do you honestly think so, Trowa? Do you think we're safe from him? From the destruction he could do to this planet? Heero's meant to stay in outer space where he belongs... "

Trowa scowled, " Heero's free to do as he pleases, to come and go as he pleases... you shouldn't be this way. What's wrong with you, Quatre? "

Quatre shook his head, " Perhaps your right. Perhaps I'm even right... who knows? Just forget about it for now... "

" Quatre... you started it, so... just finish it by telling us what's going on... " Dorothy calmly spoke.

Quatre looked at her, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He nodded, " I'm sorry... perhaps you're right, Dorothy... there's just something that I had received in the mail... by the federal express actually. It's out in the main hallway... "

Trowa silently rose from the couch and left the room to return only seconds later, large enveloppe in hand, eyeing it curiously. Catherine and Dorothy looked up at him, curious as well. Quatre only stood there, a hand running over his face and then being plowed through his blonde hair.

Trowa turned the enveloppe around a few times before ripping the top off and then reaching inside to pull out the handful of pictures and documents. 

" What are these... " he asked, flipping through the pictures, just standing in the doorway.

Quatre walked over to him and sighed heavily, " They're from the thirteenth constellation.... "

Trowa glanced up from the pictures, " Thirteenth constellation? Isn't that where the Gundams came from? "

" I'm not all entirely sure... " Quatre sighed.

" But what do they have to do with Heero being on Earth? " Catherine asked.

" It doesn't matter if he's on Earth now... what matters is that they don't get their hands on him... "

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! " Trowa shouted, pictures in one hand and documents in the other as he raised them to silence everyone. " Are you trying to say that someone wants Heero dead? "

Quatre swallowed and remained silent, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Dorothy walked up to him, placing a light hand on his forearm.

" Is it, Quatre? " Trowa asked, his voice firm as he stared at Quatre.

Quatre slowly nodded his head, lifting his eyes from the ground to meet Trowa's blazing sea-green ones, " Y-yeah.... "

" But why? Who could possibly want him dead? " Catherine asked, standing from the couch to stare at Trowa then at Quatre.

" The same person who wants Relena Peacecraft dead as well... " a deep rich voice lacking humor this time said from the doorway....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_' Goddammnit! Where could she have decided to run off to this time? '_ Heero thought to himself as he rudely pushed past some loitering scientists as he ran through the narrow hallway towards room twenty-three.

As soon as he stopped in front of it, he didn't wait for any invitation. He slammed his fist down onto the airlock, the door sliding open immediately upon touch. Heero stepped into the room with caution in case she was standing there ready to take his head off with a heelkick. He reached over and switched on the light that lit up half the room, the half where the large queen-size bed was situated.

Heero walked to the middle of the room, taking in the mess with narrowed prussian blue eyes. The computer in the corner had a large hole in the top hand corner of the monitor, the wall behind it had another large hole in it, small droplets of dry blood decorating the edges of the bullet hole and the ground where he and Relena... was covered in blood, _her_ blood.

He shook his head and then crouched down to the blood stained carpet to run his fingers over it. The crusted blood made a strange and odd scraping sound that seemed to echo throughout the room loudly, causing Heero to cringe slightly. 

" Where could she have gone to? I don't think I'm going to find her in this large building and besides... I have a mission to complete... " he muttered to himself as he jumped off the ground and made his way to the door to find Chang Wufei standing there, somber look on his face as he watched Heero stop and face him, uncertainty in his prussian blue eyes.

" Wufei! What are you doing here? "

" I've come to take you back to Earth, Heero... " Wufei stated flatly.

Heero blinked, " Why? Who sent you? "

" No one sent me.... well, maybe someone did, but that's not the point. The point is that you're suppose to come back to Earth with me right now... "

Heero shook his head and then brushed past Wufei to begin running down the hallway, " I don't have time to go back. " he shouted over his shoulder.

Wufei narrowed his eyes and then chased after him, " Why's that, Yuy? " he called after him.

" I have to find Relena... " he called back disappearing around a corner and disappearing behind the first door he spotted - the showering area.

Wufei crinkled his nose and followed, trying to match his pace....

_~~~~*~~~~_

Steam. It was everywhere. Fogging up the mirrors that lined the far walls, causing the edges of the sinks to be covered with a heavy condensation. Heero blinked and then coughed lightly at the lack of air that was circulating, or trying to, the showers. He noticed that there was only one shower on in the back room and he wipe his arm over his forehead, walking slowly towards the one shower that was turned on.

" Heero? " Wufei called out uncertain as he stepped into the showers and then began to cough because of the steam. " Heero? Where'd you? "

Heero frowned and glanced down at the clothes laying on the black and white tiled floor. He knitted his brow and then glanced up at the fogged up shower door, taking note of the damp towels hanging over the top of the shower door. Heero scratched his chin and then reached out to knock loudly on the shower door.

Heero waited for someone to respond. Wufei came up behind him, glancing down at the discarded pants and shirt and frowned, a hand over his mouth and nose.

" What's going on, Heero? They obviously can't hear you... " Wufei shouted over the pelting of the shower.

Heero ignored him. Scowling at the person who didn't answer him. He reached out and yanked open the shower door, the scowl completely wiped from his hard features to be replaced with one of surprise and complete and utter shock at what he saw before him. Wufei watched Heero's back, watched how the muscles bunched and tensed together as soon as he had gotten the door open.

" What is it? " he asked lightly.

Heero ignored him again and stepped into the shower, the steaming hot water burning into his back, but he pushed it away as he turned the shower off, his thick dark brown unruly strands sticking to his forehead as he turned around and crouched down in front of Relena, her legs under his rear as he leaned over but stopped as he saw the puffy purple flesh surrounding the hole.

Wufei's eyes went wide, " Holy shit... " he muttered outloud, crouching to the ground beside her as well. " Who is she? "

Heero brought his hand to the bullet wound he had put in her, scarring her beautiful body forever. He extended a finger and gingerly applied pressure to it, instantly breaking the blisters around the bullet wound quickly, a light, almost whiteish colour of blood trickling down the front of her pale breasts.

He then reached up and pressed to fingers to her neck, trying to find a pulse. He found one. A very faint one, but at least she was still alive. Now Dr. J wouldn't kill him for killing off his newest toy. Heero smirked and over glanced at Wufei who couldn't take his eyes off her face and her body that was half sitting, half laying.

" Wufei, pass me the towels on the stall door above you... " he asked in a flat voice, eyeing Relena's pale face, taking in the dark circles that had begun to form under her eyes, the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Wufei stood up and grabbed the towels before tossing them onto Heero's head. Heero scowled at him and then unfolded one to wrap around Relena's naked body before lifting her off the ground and into his arms. Wufei stepped aside, watching Heero's face as he held the girl close to his slightly damp body.

" Are you going to be coming with me? " Wufei asked as he followed Heero from the showers, dropping the other towel onto Relena's chest, falling in step with the ex-Wing Zero pilot.

Heero kept his hard, unwavering gaze ahead, " I don't know. I suppose.... I might as well. When are you leaving? "

" As soon as possible. Trowa wants to see you desperately.... says something about not being able to reach you on the phone at your dorm on Earth..."

Heero snorted and then stepped through a door that slid open. Wufei frowned lightly and followed, " Will you be coming alone? Or will you be bringing her? "

Dr. J looked up from the papers he had in his hand, his left hand that was more like a claw, scratching his brow lightly, but then dropped in complete surprise as Heero strode into the room, Relena carried limply in his arms. He jumped up from his chair and rushed over to them.

" Found her in the shower like this... " Heero stated simply.

" After that horrible scream sounded? "

Heero nodded, " Yeah... "

" Well then... bring her into the back room, behind my office... " Dr. J said over his shoulder as he turned from Heero and Wufei to slap his good hand down onto a button after he opened a drawer in his desk.

To their right, a loud whoosh sound was heard as the large bookshelf lining the wall slid open enough for them to walk through without touching the sides or the wall. Dr. J quickly disappeared into the secret room, his raspy voice calling for them to hurry it up. Wufei glanced at Heero and then Heero left him to stand there watching them leave.

Heero shifted his body to the side and walked into the room, bringing in Relena's arms close to her body so they wouldn't bump into the sides of the wall. He found Dr. J standing in front of a control panel, his good hand skimming along the large keyboard, his long fingers moving with grace across the keyboard.

" On the table... over there.. " he called over to Heero as he felt the ex-gundam pilots presence in the room.

Heero remained silent as he did what he was told. Walking over to the long metal table, he placed Relena in the middle of it, letting her arms lay at her sides, her face facing the bright light above. Dr. J pressed a few more buttons before a loud mechanical whining was heard. Two large, long metalic arms flew past Heero's head, grazing his scalp as they flew to Relena's body.

Heero was a little shocked and took a few steps back, eyeing the two arms curiously, wondering how _they_ were possibly going to get Relena's shoulder as good as new. Dr. J let out a loud evil chuckle, watching Heero's tense back as he backed up towards him.

" Don't worry, my boy! They will make her all new, her skin will be as smooth as it was before and there will be nothing wrong with her. "

Heero whirled around to face him, " How will they fix her up to be as good as new? " he questioned.

Dr. J hit a button and a small screen slid out of the control panel, just in front of them. Heero walked over to it and stared down into it, watching as the two mechanical arms went to work, first inserting a smaller pair of hands into the bullet wound to fix up the damaged bone, then to piece back together the torn muscles with lasers, then laser back the ripped veins, then piece the flesh, layer by layer.

" How did you come up with this? " Heero asked Dr. J as he watched the arms go to work on her back wound now.

Dr. J just merely shrugged and grinned sardonically, " That's not really a concern, now is it, Heero? All that matters, is that she's going to be alright... "

" Too bad I didn't kill her like I had vowed to do.. " he simply said, turning away from Dr. J and the control panel to brush past a confused Wufei to head to his room to grab his gun and then make his way to the spaceport for the departure for Earth...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Sir! New documents on Heero Yuy... as requested... " a young soldier the age of nineteen reported as he walked swiftly into the large office, slapping a large enveloppe full of pictures.

" Good... and the girl? " the man sitting in the leather chair asked.

" As requested... "

" Good! _Very_ good... "

" Sir! "

" What happened to assasinating her, Bings? " the man asked, turning the chair around so that he could stare at the young soldier.

Bings Birkett swallowed, " S-sir... I have no availible information for you at this time, sir! "

" Is that so? " the man inquired with the jerk of his left dark brow.

Bings nodded. Jeremy Wilkins crinkled his nose in digust, his soft silver eyes narrowing in disgust as he eyed the enveloppe sitting in front of him.

" Are they here at least? "

" I believe so, sir... "

" Good. Get them! " Jeremy snapped, two fingers tightly gripping the bridge of his nose.

Bings left the room quickly to return with three men, two short, the other tall, obviously the leader. Jeremy looked up at them and then plastered a fake smile to his thin hard lips.

" Boys! " he greeted them with false cheerfulness. " How great of you to show up... have you completed your mission? "

The leader snorted and leaned forward, placing a hand on the nicely polished black desk. He pulled back his upper lip in a sneer, " Where's our money, Wilkins? " he spat.

The smile was wiped quickly from Jeremy's face as he glared hard at the man, " No completed mission, Barge, no money. It's as simple as that. Did you or did you not, complete the goddamned mission?! " he shouted at them, his patience running thin.

Barge stood up and crossed his arms over his large chest, " Wilkins... we did as you had asked. Now, where's our goddamn fucking money!?! "

Jeremy shot up from his chair, his hands flat on the top of his desk as he glowered at Barge, " Proof, Barge! Prove to me that she's _dead_ and _not_ running around the Earth and Colonies!! " he screamed back.

The two shorter men began to back away as did Bings. Barge closed his eyes and sighed in extreme exasperation. Jeremy reached down, his hands trembling with anger as he grabbed the remote to his T.V. and snapped his finger down onto the on/off button, turning on a T.V. to their right.

" Ms. Catelonia! Do you know if she _really_ is alive? Do you know if Relena Peacecraft is still alive? " one anxious reporter asked into the microphone before thrusting it into Dorothy Catelonia's face as she tried to make her way towards her limo.

Dorothy stopped and looked at the reporter, her sky blue eyes twinkling with tears and from the flashes of the bulbs in the cameras that flashed off, just taking her photograph, waiting for her to answer them, to give them _some_ kind of assurance.

" I... I don't know what to say. _What_ can I say? Maybe she got away, maybe she didn't. Who knows, right? I don't know... " she replied smoothly, ducking away from the cameras and microphones as she shoved through the crowd, then disappeared into her limp gratefully.

Jeremy watched the look of horror slide into Barge's face, " Now... you wanna bypass that again to me about your completing the missoin of assasinating Relena Peacecraft and her family? "

Barge swallowed, suddenly fearing Jeremy, " Well, I... we _did_ kill them. We even took the time to kill her foster mother as well. But.... "

" But what!? "

" But... I didn't exactly kill her as asked, I sho-- " Barge couldn't finish, he would never finish as his eyes went wide and he crumpled to the ground, a smoking hole in the middle of his eyebrows, the blood trickling down his nose and over his lips.

Jeremy cocked back the hammer and pulled the gun towards the short man on the left, " Now, explain to me what really happened out there in the Sanc Kingdom! "

The short man glanced at his friend for help, but his friend just stood there shaking.

" We killed them all... but I wasn't there to see what had happened to Relena Peacecraft. From what we were told from Barge, was that he shoved her into a closet and locked her in it. Then we burnt it all down.... "

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow, " Is that true? Was she still in there when it was burning? "

The short man named Mikey nodded, " Y-yeah! She was locked in there and then we set it all on fire before we got out... she should've died along with the others... "

" I see... " Jeremy said as he re-cocked the hammer and placed the gun on his desk.

Mikey let out a small breath of relief. Jeremy reached over to grab the enveloppe and rip the top off. He stuck his hand inside and yanked out two handfuls of photographs of Heero Yuy, scattering them out onto the top of his desk.

" This my good men, is our next prime target! You get him... your money doubles... and... " Jeremy said, letting his voice trail off dramatically, causing the two short men to walk up to the desk, stepping over Barge's twitching body. " this... is what I also want you to make as your prime target. You get them _both_.... your money triples... or higher! "

Mikey and the other short man named Scotty stared down at the picture that Jeremy had tossed to them... Relena Peacecraft in the arms of Heero Yuy, her head thrown back in passion as he suckled her, every detail perfect, right down to the swell of her left breast, the same code for the L1 Colony showing nicely in the back of the chair that was laying on it's side, just a few feet behind Relena and Heero....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ Well... if you're all wondering what's going on and why it's so freaked up at the moment... well, I can explain that to you... _it's bringing out the plot!!!_ There! I explained it to you. *grins broadly from ear to ear* Anywho.... you have all met the guy who wants them both dead... a dirty son of a biotch.... the deal with Dorothy Catelonia in the last scene... it's part of the plot as well.. remember, I didn't explain to you about who walked in on them, telling them that it was the same guy that wanted Relena dead for Heero. You'll just have to wait until *Sagittarius Girl* complains about when the next chapter is going to come out. MWUAHAHAHAHHAA... I'm finished... 


End file.
